


Death Marked

by lodessa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 8x03, AU that doesn't change anything, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Except double down on the angst of Dany watching Jorah die, F/M, Season/Series 08, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: Jorah and Daenerys' final scene in 8x03, except with soulmarks.





	Death Marked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheShorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/gifts).



> Written because [The Shorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShorty/pseuds/TheShorty) gave me this deliciously angsty idea for a soulmark AU for those two: 
> 
>  
> 
> **"What if some people’s marks don’t appear until after they die?"**
> 
>  
> 
> So I doubled down on the angst of Jorah's canon fate, by reimagining it (and Emilia Clarke's assertion that Dany finally realized what was right in front of her when it was too late in that scene) with this premise.

“Stay…” Daenerys weeps, cradling Jorah’s blood covered form. “Don’t you dare die on me now.”

“Kha-” he gargles, more blood than sound coming out of his mouth. 

“No…” she protests. “I just got you back. I just... I need you. I’ve always needed you.”

But it is too late. Ser Jorah Mormont, her loyal bear, is bleeding out onto the northern snow as the sky lightens. He always swore he would die for her, and suddenly that promise has become all too much of a reality.

She rests her head against him one last time, though this time she is holding onto him instead of him supporting her. The tears running down her face burn, as they quickly freeze and become ice. 

A part of her wishes that the rest of her could do the same: freeze. Ice feels no pain, experiences no sadness. 

She is a creature of fire though, fire and blood that scream out in grief and agony. Every inch of her body cries out in excruciating pain except… 

Suddenly she realizes that the back of her right hand feels nothing at all: not pain or fire or cold, not even a tingling of numbness. She looks down to it, where she’s clutching Jorah’s body, and sees that the vibrant red of her soulmark has turned the color of ashes.

_Oh no…_

Frantically she reaches for his hand, tugging at the dead weight of his arm, to watch the same shape appear on his skin as has been written on hers for so long. 

A dragon, which Viserys once told her meant they were bound together in the longstanding tradition of their family (though he had no such mark), and more recently she’d thought must mean Jon Snow (who it turned out was not a Snow at all, but Rhaegar’s trueborn son). 

Now she sees it on the weathered dead hand of the man who has always loved her the most unconditionally, and she screams in uncontrollable rage and turmoil. 

A shadow falls over her as Drogon descends, his black wings encircling both her and Jorah in much the same way her fallen knight… her soulmate has protected her over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely planning a longer, softer, more romance filled, less canon compliant soulmark AU for these two. I just had to get this off my chest first.


End file.
